Powder metal compositions are widely used for the fabrication of metal parts by compacting the powder into the desired configuration followed by sintering. Typically, in the sintering operation, the molded part undergoes irregular shrinkage, which necessitates further refinishing, sizing, restriking or repressing of the article to obtain the precise dimensions required.